


Researched

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [27]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Desmond is an Unsettling Bastard Sometimes, Gen, Post-Assassin's Creed III, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Copley has done his research, but it doesn't convey how young or unsettling the missing member of the Old Guard is.
Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950175
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142
Collections: Fictober20





	Researched

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Prompt: Give Me That

Copley knew about Desmond, sure, but he'd never met the young man, not like he'd met the others. His research had indicated that Desmond came and went as needed, and didn't do as many missions with the others.

Then the young man decided to appear in his house while Copley was out.

"You did good work," Copley heard. "Your research is clean." A pause that held a laugh. "I'm pretty sure Booker _was_ drunk during Napoleon's reign, so good job."

The young man was looking over Copley's research wall. He wore a white hoodie with the hood down, and couldn't be any more than thirty.

"You're... Desmond." Copley said.

"Mmhmm. Now where... Ha!" Presumably-Desmond knelt, inspecting a small corner of the wall. "Aww, I haven't done anything yet. But you found that Abstergo grabbed me, which _is_ impressive." He looked up at Copley, who was still standing stunned in the doorway. "Can I have this? I'm still doing research of my own."

"What?"

"Unless you want to keep this here, I can take a picture, it's fine."

Desmond was _young_. Older than Nile, sure, but still _young._ His eyes, molten brown and piercing, held whispers of horrors that no one should see, however.

Copley had a feeling his eyes held the same.

"A picture is fine, Desmond." This wasn't exactly how Copley had expected to meet the final member of the Old Guard - if he actually _was_ a member and not simply allied with them. There was a quiet sort of intensity to the young man that had Copley on edge. He held no visible weapons, but that meant _nothing_ in his line of work - the young man could have been skilled in hand to hand or had a gun tucked somewhere that Copley couldn't see. Every little scrap of information about Desmond that Copley had managed to find indicated that he'd had some sort of training. Copley just didn't know what _kind_.

Desmond whistled a little tune as he snapped pictures of the articles that Copley had found about him, about what little Copley had turned up about Abstergo and the Animus.

"Desmond," Copley said. "Are you alright?"

The look in Desmond's eyes made him seem centuries older, though Copley's research indicated that he _wasn't_.

"Eventually. Dying sucks, Copley, don't do it." He threw Copley a grin and dove out Copley's window.

Sprinting over there and looking out revealed nothing.

Whatever training Desmond had had, it had to have been _something._


End file.
